Stuck and Can't Believe It!
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Discontinued - Kuramas step dad and his friend own a hotel that's not in use anymore, Kurama and his brother spending Winter vacation there. Kagome and her brother, having the same idea are going also, but what's happening?
1. Default Chapter

_**Stuck and can't believe it!**_

_**Author: Blackrosebunny451 or known as Blackrose.**_

_**Chapter Completed:1-5-05**_

_**Time: 9:03 P.M.**_

Kurama was pissed-no far passed pissed. All he wanted to do was get to his step-fathers mansion. Unfortunately the place was located in Colorado. It was also on one of the mountains, so it would have snowed right now. His step-father and one of his friends owned the place. Kurama had never been there but his younger brother had been. He also had to bring his younger brother, his younger brother had Green hair that was natural and had red flaming eyes, he looked a lot like Kurama except for the eyes and hair. His name was Paco. Kurama had changed in the time he was with Yuuske and the others. His clothing style changed from the horrible pink magenta uniform to green shirts of any kind with anything on it that had nothing disgusting on it and usually wore baggy jeans and pants that were black. When the others had found out they were shocked even Hiei, they always thought he wore the horrible pink uniform. He had despised it the first time he saw it.

His brother always wore something that was American. He ordered all of his clothes from American catalogs. Kurama had started doing the same when he decided he was sick of all the clothes that made him look gay. He remembered the first day he walked into his school with the American clothes on. It was a private school he attended and every boy had to were the color that represented the grade they were in. Girls had drooled so much that they could of filled a jar. Some of the gay guys came up to him and asked for a date. He had refused but they kept trying to go on dates with him. His brother was used to it and so was he but it still creeped him out even though he didn't have anything against gay guys. They were currently driving on the freeway they were still in the state of New Mexico. The flight they boarded didn't land in Colorado as they had planned. Where they were going there wasn't and airports around there. So they were stuck to driving the car.

All the American music was great but he thought it had too much cussing in it especially this person called Eminem. His brother loved it, since he was able to cuss along and his brother not caring.

"Damn it! Why the hell didn't we take a private jet?" Kurama cussed angry that he wasn't at the mansion yet.

"How the hell...Never mind. What are you going to do when we get to the mansion Paco?" Kurama asked.

"Don't know really. What are you going to do when we get there?" His brother asked him back.

"Same here. Probably take a nap. I'm dead tired, and I'm not taking any chances with you about driving. Last time I let you drive you almost ran down some hundred people, at least 20 cats and dogs, and sent me to the hospitable." Kurama said dryly. After that said nothing was said between the two. Only music played.

After a couple of hours they arrived. The mansion was actually an old hotel that was supposedly 'haunted.' Both Kurama and Paco walked up to the door and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and took off the bundle of clothes they had on. Kurama walked around and examined the whole first floor; while Paco walked to the front desk and grabbed a pair of keys and looked at the number and headed to the room. Kurama did the same and walked to a different room.

**Blackrose: Hey I know! 'Why the hell isn't she working on her other stories?' Well to tell you the truth I am working on them right now actually. This will be a crossover so please understand this is why I put it in Anime Crossovers. I'll try to update Tomorrow I don't know if I'll have a snow day or not. I'm hoping that we do! So pray that I have a snow day!**


	2. chapter 2

_**Stuck and can't believe it!**_

_**Author: Blackrosebunny451 or known as Blackrose(451).**_

_**Chapter Completed 3-11-05**_

_**Time: **_

Kagome was not in the mood. She had to take her little brother with her and to her fathers mansion. Well actually it wasn't really his but he and another guy paid for it. She never met the other guy who owned the mansion. Actually The mansion was really a hotel but was now used as a home. From what she heard from her dad it was a beautiful place all year long; no matter what season it was.

She was visiting it while she had the chance she was excited after spending a year in fuedal Japan and completeing a jewel called; The Jewel of four souls. The jewel was gone it had disappeared after making a wish. The wish was not really a good one. It had almost ended up killing her and her friends.

Kagome was glad that the jewel was gone. All it had done was cause trouble for everyone that had seen or touched it. But now... She was free from the cursed jewel. Curently Kagome and her brother were being driven to the mansion. Her father had aranged it so she didn't have to drive after a long flight.

Her father knew nothing about her trips to feudal Japan. He didn't know that she had skipped a year of school, but that didn't really matter. Her grades had improved when she back home for good. She was curently listening to her Venessa Carlton CD.

After a couple hours Kagome noticed that her brother was jumping around.

"Squirt what are you doing?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Nothing! It's just that we just arrived! Come on sis! Let's go check the place out! Souta said excitedly. Souta then jumped out of the limosine and ran to the door Kagome fallowing after him.

Hey! should i make this a Souta/Paco fic also or just a Kagome/Kurama fic? tell in your review!


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the doors, Kagome and Souta waited at the door. Kagome pulling out her key, she put it in the keyhole on the door. Turning it she found it unlocked. Getting suspicious she pulled the key out of the door and put it back into her pocket.

Twisting the knob on the door, the door creaked open. Sticking her head in, she called out, "Hello? Is someone here already?"

Not hearing a response Kagome walked it pushing Souta behind her. "Stay behind me, ok?" When she felt her brother's hand, she squeezed it, getting rid his nervous edge.

Walking deeper into the house she shut the door quietly and walked over to the desk. Looking around she didn't find anything out of order, except a couple of cards that opened the door were gone. Figuring that they were missing, she ignored them. Going around she went to the computer and grabbed two cards. Scanning them through the computer she picked a suite for herself and one for her brother.

"Now remember, we will be cleaning the rooms here ourselves." Kagome said to her younger brother.

"Alright, yeah I know Kagome. Sheesh don't freak out." Souta replied forgetting his earlier fear.

"You know you can be so annoying. But I still love you." She said ruffling his hair as she came out from behind the desk. "Come on lets go get the bags."

"Ok, ok."

Sighing Souta followed his sister to the blistering cold outside. Grumbling, he grabbed the bags out of the trunk and began walking up the stairs.

"What was that?" Kagome called out to her younger brother.

"Oh it was nothing dear sister." Souta called back.

"That's what I thought." Kagome said having a smug look on her face.

Sighing, Souta reached the doors and pulled his suitcase into the hotel, Kagome following him in. "Ok well, our rooms are on the top floor. Well let's get going!"

"Aw man, sis, why did you pick floors on the top floor?"

"Cause I could and stop whining, there's an elevator here."

"Aw, alright, let's go." Souta sighed and dragged his feet and suit case to the elevator. Stepping in Souta pulled his bags onto the elevators floor.

Kagome followed him in and pushed the 9th floor button. The doors closed and both of them stood in silence. Finally they reached the top floor and the doors dinged open.

"Well your room is right next to mine so if you need anything just knock ok?" Kagome said as she took out Souta's and her key cards. Handing him his, Kagome turned around and slid hers into the card slot. Hearing her brother already enter the room she opened her door and walked into the room pulling her bags behind her.

Getting in she walked into the living room and dropped her things off.

Seeing the place was dusty Kagome turned around and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Now let's see where the cleaning supplies are?" Kagome asked herself.

Heading back to the elevator she got in and pressed the first floor button. The doors closed and Kagome stood there. Waiting in silence, she was happy the elevator finally reached the ground floor. Stepping out, she walked back to the desk and looked at the floor plan that was next to the computer.

"So let's see… It's on this floor, but hmm, ah it's at the east side, and last door on the left. Ok I got it." Kagome said to herself.

Getting out from behind the desk, she turned to the right and began walking heading towards the hall. When she reached the cleaning supplies room she opened it and looked around. Bending down she looked at the cleaning supplies. She reached out, grabbed it and stood back up, turning around she came face to face with a red haired man.

Upstairs she heard two screams, one her brothers and one she didn't know.

----

**_Ok so not my best writing but its a chapter right?_**


End file.
